


A Thousand Loving Memories

by OnyxStitches



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mild Language, Not Britpicked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27952529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxStitches/pseuds/OnyxStitches
Summary: A collection of moments between Lily and James in their seventh year as they slowly come together.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2020





	A Thousand Loving Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lincyclopedia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lincyclopedia/gifts).



A familiar groan disturbed Lily from her novel. she'd been enjoying a new book her parents had gotten her that summer. The key word being had, because over the last several minutes she'd swiftly lost her ability to concentrate.

"For heaven's sake Potter, what is it?" She snapped, closing her book, and tossing it onto the table before her.

James Potter blinked his big brown eyes up at her from behind those stupid round glasses and shrugged.

Lily said nothing. Instead she folded her arms and glared down her nose at him. Potter fidgeted slightly but did not crack. Clearly he'd improved over the summer.

"If you don't tell me the issue I can't help." She pointed out. Now that intimidation had failed she could only hope to snare him through logic. Over the years she found that the carrot and stick approach worked best with members of gryffindor's resident pranking crew.

James was still frowning down at the parchment before him. "It's the perfect rounds. I had no clue how complicated the scheduling was!"

"That was supposed to be ironed out on the train ride here!" Lily hissed, vacating her spot to stride over and pull the schedule away from him.

James let her snatch up the parchment without a fuss. "We managed to agree on this week's patrols, but so many of the older perfects are on the Quidditch schedule that we wanted to wait until those come out to iron out anything solid. Did you get the girls sorted?"

"I have this entire month blocked out with a note that they can trade patrols if they need to. I find that prevents the most arguing." She told him. She summoned her copy of the female perfect’s schedules from her bag and passed it to him. The whole thing was neatly blocked and color-coded. Which was a habit she picked up from seeing her sister's high school schedule.

James took it from her and looked it over. "Lily," he gasped, "this is brilliant!"

"Just pair anyone but the gryffindors with the slytherins." She advised him.

James pulled out a fresh sheet of parchment and started copying. "Remus is actually pretty chill even with the slytherins, so it's not a problem for our seventh years."

"If you front load your schedules with extra patrols the week before the full moon it'll look less suspicious when he doesn't take any patrols on those three days."

James dropped his quill, and whipped around to stare at her. Wet ink splattered across the table. "Uhhh..."

"We've been sharing a common room for 7 years. Plus the three other Marauders were very quiet for the same month." Lily pointed out. "I'm frankly shocked you all managed to be so quiet for the whole month. although I suppose having a leaf stuck in your mouth does make it hard to talk... You were so silent it was unbeleafable." She grinned.

James keeled over cackling. "Really? I didn't think you had it in you. Puns?"

"I'm British." Lily shrugged.

Nearly half an hour later he presented her the finished copy of his September patrol schedule. Lily looked it over, then rewarded him with the info he wanted.

"I figured it out in fourth year, but I didn't confront Remus about it until we were perfects together in fifth year. I offered to cover the patrols the day after the full moon."

James was startled by this. "He never said anything."

Then James stood up and strode over to Lily. Something that this was serious she closed her book and looked up at him.

"Thank you." He bent over in a flawless courtly now. It was a smooth dip, well practiced, and the true showing of the etiquette a pureblood heir should know. His hand was outstretched, hovering between them.

Lily said her book down again and stood up. Then she gently placed her hand in his. The change in James from a charismatic rascal to an elegant young man wasn't something she'd ever seen before. "Remus is my friend too."

"Regardless," James placed a chased kiss on her hand. "I appreciate the kindness you've shown him." He let go and took a step back.

She pulled the hand he kissed close to her chest. She could still feel the faint warm imprint of his lips on it. The feeling was unsettling, and made her want to blush. "Are the manners what allow you to escape McGonagall's wrath, or is that the kind of thing you save for your parents?"

"I tried once in first year. She didn't fall for it. Most of the time we just book it, and hope not to get caught." James admitted. He ruffled the back of his hair as he spoke, shooting her a soft grin.

The familiar chimes of the grandfather clock in the corner reminded them that it was nearly midnight. They separated. Lily went and grabbed her book as she scanned the common room to ensure she hadn't left anything else scattered about. James, meanwhile, got his wand and spelled all of his things into his messenger bag with a wordless flick of his wrist.

"We have to guide the first years to their classes tomorrow." Really reminded him from where she lingered near the bottom of the dormitory stairs.

James shot her a thumbs up. "Remus has already offered to wake the rest of us up early. Have a good night Lily, pleasant dreams."

"You as well." She called back as she darted up the stairs.

* * *

In the girls dormitory Amelia bones was still up. She was sitting in her bed winding her hair into delicate pin curls. "Should we be concerned about finding James's body in the common room tomorrow morning?"

"We're not that bad." Lily scoffed.

Amelia pinned another curl in place with a silver hair pin then folded her arms and smirked that Lily. "Oh? That's a change."

"When he's not goofing off he's surprisingly manageable." Lily defended herself.

"Alice owes me 10 gallons."

"Amelia! We're  _ not _ dating!" Lily hissed.

The Bones heiress caught her friend's eye and waggled and hairpin at her. "Yet."

* * *

James strode to the boys dormitory, popped open his trunk, and began to root around in it. After a few minutes he popped back up with a noise of triumph. Spelling forth from his fingers is a familiar shimmering cloak.

Sirius, who'd watched all this from his perch on his own bed, perked up. "It's nearly curfew mate. You sneaking out?"

"To the kitchens." James grunted. "Do you have the map?" He shook out his invisibility cloak as he spoke.

Sirius nodded then bent over and snatched the enchanted parchment from his bedside table. "Here. Hungry?"

"Lily wasn't at dinner." James explained as he snatched up the map and unfolded it.

The darker-haired boy let out a barking laugh when he heard that. "I see. Good luck with your wooing, Romeo."

"Oh stuff it." James yelled on his way out of the dorms.

* * *

The rich scent of roast beef and warm bread cause Lily's stomach to cramp unhappily. She can't stop at the grandfather clock, saw the time, and winced.

"Yeah, you missed supper." A warm voice murmured behind her.

She startled at the noise. Only to be caught a second later and pushed back down before she could rise from her seat. A warm plate was settled by her elbow. James, hair a mess and cheeks flushed, settled down beside her a moment later.

"Fresh from the kitchens. " He promised.

Lily glanced down at the plate. It had a bun stuffed with roast beef as well as a selection of greens laying on it. A moment later a teapot, two cups, and some napkins popped into place. No doubt left there by a houseelf.

"Thank you. "She murmured, picking up the sandwich as she spoke. "You really shouldn't be bothering the houseelves though. "

James shrugged. "They don't mind. And it's just reheated leftovers. It doesn't take too bloody long to throw something together."

"Spoken like a boy who has never cooked." Lily scolded.

James laughed. "Mom and I do the yule ham every year, actually. She spit roasts it in the hearth. It's one of the few things she doesn't let the houseelves do."

Lily took a bite. The sandwich was delicious, as most things the Hogwarts house elves produced were. “I never hear you talk about her. She took in Sirius, didn't she?"

"Yeah, I mean, he is family." James shrugged.

"Still, it's sweet."

"I am pretty sure she just wanted another kid to mother."

"Because you're an only child?"

James snorted. "Yeah. Mom always wanted a whole flock. Instead all she got was me. It could be a bit smothering at times, so it's nice to have him about."

"Someone else to blame for your mischief?" Lily teased.

"Yeah. "James said, leaning back and stretching his arms up. "What about you? Don't you have a muggle sister?" He asked.

Lily couldn't prevent her sigh at that. "Her name's Petunia. She's... uh... a little stuffy."

"More than you?" He teased.

Lily met his eyes, her bright green to his warm hazel, and gave him a rueful smile. "No I'm not as close as we used to be."

"I'm sorry to hear that." James said as he reached over and laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She liked the heat of him against her. "It happens to most muggleborns, or so I've been told." She attempted to reassure him. "It's not so bad when all the siblings go to Hogwarts, but if it's just one witch in the family they tend to grow apart. Some of the seventh years warned me about this during my first year."

James was silent for a moment.

"I mean, uh..." He shrugged and shot her an awkward grin. "I suppose if you haven't really seen each other for seven years, well it's not too surprising you'd grow apart. Hogwarts is an expected part of life in the wizarding world, but I'm pretty sure muggles don't all go to boarding school. Was this quite the change for you?"

Oh yes, that was just the crux of the matter, wasn't it. She thought. "We grew up and we grew apart." Was all she said aloud.

A second later James shoved the plate, with her sandwich only half eaten, towards her. "Here, finish this." He scolded her. "There's no need to be morbid on an empty stomach."

* * *

It was, Lily decided, Alice's ridiculously sweet face’s fault for her current situation. No one should have such a powerful set of puppy dog eyes. Actually, Lily wasn't too sure Alice hadn't used some sort of charm to get her here.

Here being sandwiched in a garish pink booth at Madame Puddlemere’s with James Potter. Meanwhile Alice and Frank we're busy making cow eyes at each other across the table.

"Are we third wheeling?" James hissed in Lily's ear as he glanced down at her.

She nodded. So much for needing emotional support on her first date, huh Alice? "Probably." She took a sip of her tea, which was going cold. "Do you think they'd notice if we just left?"

"I'm game if you are."

She stopped and really considered it for a moment. On one hand she'd be ditching the friend who had specifically asked for her support. On the other hand Alice and Frank were clearly doing just fine together. "I would rather be back in the common room."

"That could be arranged. Ditch on three?" He asked.

A high-pitched giggle from Alice across the table made up Lily's mind for her. After all she had newts to study for and had girl duties to attend to. Surely Alice would understand? If the delighted young woman even looked away from Longbottom for enough time to notice that her emotional support friend had ditched her.

Mind finally made up, Lily dumped a few gallons on the table to cover her part of the bill and then slid out of the booth near silently. She didn't stick around or wait for James, but the tinker of more coins on wood told her that James had followed her anyways. When they were both outside he took advantage of his longer legs to catch up.

"Hey, hey Lily! Wait up!"

He was, Lily found herself thinking, surprisingly handsome. A summer of racing about after his friends had changed James from a linky bean Pole to a well-built if slim young man. He was, as her mother would say, toting a runner's build. Which made sense for a seeker who would prioritize speed over bulk.

That messy hair knows warm hazel eyes of his were as adorable as ever. Even if he kept them covered with those ugly glasses. Frankly with what Lily had seen from wizarding fashion James's glasses were surprisingly modern and low-key.

He was, she was horrified to realize, incredibly attractive. Like a gangly colt who finally grown into his adult proportions. It was now clear that James Potter was a handsome man . Oh, he'd always been charismatic, but no you have the kind of polished looks to go with that golden personality of his. He'd make a damn fine politician if he ever had the patience for it.

"Uh, Lily? You're staring." He said, nudging her out of her thoughts and into a niche between two buildings. Now they were tucked away where the wind couldn't get them.

They were, Lily could see now pretty much at the edge of Hogsmeade.

"Not that I don't think I'm good looking enough to stare at," James added with a sly grin. "But I'm pretty sure that's your irritated face. What's up?"

He seemed genuinely concerned for her. The close quarters under the buildings Eaves wish sheltering them from the cold Scottish winds. Everything about the situation was incredibly sweet and caring. Which frankly had Lily bewildered at the wave of irritation that swept through her upon noticing how close they were.

"It's nothing." She said. "I'm sure you have other things to do James. Especially today." She squared her shoulders and went to step away.

He snagged her by the elbow, tugging her backwards towards him, but let go of the moment she froze. "Wait! Lily please... I have something for you."

From his pocket he withdrew a shrunken present. I forgot his wand had it returning to its normal size at which point he passed it to her with a blush.

The present was rectangular. The box was a couple of centimeters thick and nearly as long as a shoebox. It was covered in vibrant green wrapping paper with bronze filigree and a warm orange ribbon that just happened to be the same shade as her hair.

"It's a thank you gift." James explained as he handed it over. "For all the help you've given me adjusting to my head boy duties."

She took the package, and opened the surprisingly soft wrapping to uncover the gift hidden beneath. inside was a box from one of the fancier boutiques and Diagon Alley. A boutique she never more than window-shopped at.

Inside was a puddle of emerald green wool, finely woven. She tucked the wrappings into her book bag, and then carefully unfolded the gift. It was, she found, a triangular shawl. The shell was made of a warm emerald green wall boarded with ebony tassels. Embroidered on the back of the shawl were three white lilies. The whole thing was soft as fine linen, and strangely warm.

It was terrifyingly beautiful, and absolutely not something James could have just picked up in the shop. It was also not the sort of gift a young man ought to give to a friend, especially not in the wizarding world's manners.

"This is... A lot." She finally croaked out, throat strangely dry, and her eyes starting to water.

James flushed. "I picked out the scarf, but mom did all the embroidery. it's enchanted to be warm even in the dead of winter or when it's soaking wet. Mom hid the ruins in her embroidery."

He was rambling on nervously, rubbing the back of his already messy head, and shifting side to side. Lily put that boy out of his misery and quieted him with a soft kiss upon his cheek.

"Thank you James. It's beautiful." She told him.

He watched her step back with dark eyes. A soft kind of wanting barely hidden on his face. "That's not a big deal."

"If I wrote your mother a thank you note would you add it to your next letter home?" She asked him, choosing not to call out that little lie of his.

He nodded. "Sure?"

"Good." James might not understand what it meant for an old-fashioned lady like his mother had that kind of personalization to a gift, but Lily knew what kind of intensive labor this level of embroidery was. Even with magic this was hours of skilled work and stitching for someone this woman had never met. Now Lily was curious about what stories James has carried home from Hogwarts about her.

Besides Lily's parents had raised her better than to ignore a gift like that. After several moments of reflection she belongs since figured out that she did indeed want Miss Potter to like her.

"Do you want to walk me back to hogwarts?" She asked James, looking about him through her lashes.

He startled. "Yeah, absolutely!" He straightened out and extended a careful arm towards her.

Lily draped her new shawl over her robe, and then carefully grasped James's arm. He was, she decided, quite the catch now that he'd finally grown up some. Maybe she should ask him out for once?

* * *

Lily was trying to pay attention to Remus, really she was. It was a good friend, the more outer that was the most like her, and they got along excellently. They had been absolutely killing their joint charms assignment.

But it was late, Lily was warmly wrapped in a certain green shawl, and the chair she had settled in was incredibly comfortable. she was probably about three minutes from dozing off.

Famous glanced up and smiled at someone. At the same moment soft hands brush the loose waves of her hair out of her face.

"You don't normally wear it down." James pointed out.

James was right. During daytime Lily primarily wore her hair pulled back. It was less of a hassle throughout the day. "Mmhmn." She gave a jerky little nod.

"Tired?" He asked, leaning over the side of the chair until their faces were at height with each other.

It was pretty cute like that, she decided. "Yeah."

He blinked down at her, instead up with a soft chuckle. "Here, let me put it back up."

James's fingers we're sliding through her hair seconds later. They were running through her messed up locks, and carefully finger combing them back into place. It felt great. No one had played with her hair since she first got in her Hogwarts letter period really hadn't even known she'd missed it.

Warm hands cradle to head softly as they sunk clever fingers into her hair. She could feel the messed up mass of red shifting under careful touches.

It took her a moment to push the haze of contentment aside and pay attention to what James was actually doing. The careful pattern of plucking and pulling was familiar to her. It was probably a simple French braid of some sorts, which made sense since she only had one hair tie available.

Eventually James finished and tied off the braid. He let it gently against her shoulder and pressed a faint kiss to the top of her head.

Half asleep and missing her usual mental filter, really reached up and snagged his sleeve before he could disappear on her. "You should ask me out again."

James's breath audibly hitched. "Oh?" He crouched down beside the arm of the chair and reached over to catch her chin with soft but demanding fingers.

She's snuggled farther into the chair. this close to each other she could feel the warmth of him against her. "I've been waiting for you to ask again, or for a chance to ask you."

"I was trying to respect your previous responses."

Oh, how cute. It was terribly noble of him to be acting like that. A true gryffindor, Lily thought. "I did a lot of thinking over the summer."

"Explain then, please?" James asked.

She smiled up at him. "You really matured over the summer. I like it."

He laughed at that, then shifted until he was kneeling in front of her.

"Lily Evans, will you go out with me?" He asked, a teasing smile on that stupidly handsome face of his.

She lent forwards and caught him in a chaste kiss. "Absolutely, James. How about next Saturday?"

"Sounds delightful." He responded.

A sudden cough caused both of them to jerk apart.

"Congratulations, you two." Remember said dryly. "Lily, I think our project is about as finished as we can make it tonight. Should we reconvene tomorrow after class?" He had already packed up his things, he was holding their essay out towards her.

James grabbed the roll of parchment and passed it to Lily. She accepted it easily. "Sure, tomorrow is fine. Thanks remus, have a good night."

"Oh, I'll sleep like a baby tonight. James however, we'll have to contend with an excited Sirius." Famous pointed out wickedly as he swept out of the room.

James laughed at that. "Traitor!" He yelled at his retreating friends back.

This was, Lily decided, perfectly acceptable. Sure, James had matured a lot over the summer. He’d grown in ways other than height, learned to curb his more spiteful habits, and polished off those manners she hadn't even known he'd had. Still he was the James Potter who'd started the Marauders in the first place she'd known what she was getting into.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

"Get back here you bloody arse!" was the odd hello Lily got when she arrived in the courtyard. Followed swiftly by something soaking wet, covered in mud, and panting heavily that crashed into her with the weight of a small boulder. She yelped, and was swiftly introduced to the muddy grass herself.

"Lily!" James was at her side the next moment. He heaved to her back up, and then began brushing her off.

She left and pushed them away. "it's fine James. I was just called off guard Peter said Sirius got hit with the cheering charm and is now too hyper to switch back. Is that true?

"Uh... Yeah. That's pretty much the meat of it." He admitted but wouldn't meet her eyes.

Ahhh, suspicious. Really James had strangely obvious tells for such a well-known prankster. "Who would be dumb enough to hit a dog with a cheering charm?" She asked, smiling mischievously. "Seems like the sort of thing that would invite trouble."

"Who knows!" He gave a nervous chuckle, then grabbed her hand, and began rapidly dragging her towards the puddle or Sirius was currently splashing. "Quick, we just need to nab him!"

The mud had already soaked through her skirt and wool socks pretty badly. Lily could feel the slimy coldness all the way to the small of her back. There's probably twigs in her hair again. Just lovely.

She'd always been the one to work smarter, not harder. She pulled out her wand and took aim. "Sirius Black," she called, "we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

The dog dropped down into a crouch and wiggled his tail. Mud sprayed everywhere.

"Very well. Incarcerous."

A simple flick of her wand created golden chains. They shimmerd in the afternoon sun as they spun across the clearing. Sirius tried to duck away.

Tried being the optimal word period even on four legs there's little he could do to outrun any of Lily's charm work.

Enchanted gold wrapped tight over shaggy black for. Restraining for scrabbling legs and toppling the animagus over. The capture was completed in seconds.

"Okay..." James gaped at her.

Lily glanced at her captured prey, and thought about how long it would take to detangle her muddy hair. "And now it's bath time." She told him ominously.

Sirius gave a frantic bark and tried to wiggle away.

She just smiled at him, and said, "Aguamenti."

The sudden frantic howling was the best thing she'd heard all day.

* * *

Lily met a familiar pair of dark eyes, squared her shoulders, and crossed her arms. "What do you want?" She snapped at him.

Severus Snape stepped into the middle of the corridor. Technically he wasn't blocking it, but if she needed to pass him, which was the only way out of the corridor, there was no longer room for her to do so without being within clear grabbing distance. Severus might not be aware of this, but Lily definitely was. She could feel the press of the cold stone behind her.

"I heard a terrible rumor Lily." He sneered.

She met his eyes and snared right back. They've been friends once. She’d tried her best. Oh, how she had tried to reach him. She’d given him her all for five long years, but no more. Severus Snape had chosen his side, and she'd cry that man no more tears for it.

Her mama had to always told her not to fight losing battles. There were better things for her to waste her time on.

"I found that there are a lot of those flying around Hogwarts these days." She said cooly.

She could see the temper flare on his sallow face. His hand dropped down, his wand sliding from its holster, and for the first time ever she actually feared what he might do to her.

"About you and Potter." Severus hissed.

She could practically feel his magic flaring around him. "It's frankly none of your bloody business!"

"In third year you suggested we feed him to the acromantula in the Forbidden Forest." He pointed out.

And James would have deserved it too, Lily thought. He's been such a little shit back then. Still... "People change." She pointed out. "We all have."

"You more so than I thought possible." Servers crooned darkly, eyeing her up contemptuously.

She'd forgotten how easily he could rile her up. "Oh don't go blaming all that on me!" She snapped. "Never mind you made it quite clear what you thought of me!"

"It was an accident!" Serverous roared back. Silver sparks sputtered from his wand as if to highlight his anger.

Lily released her own wand and settled into a defensive stance. If it came down to it she would be more than ready for a wizards duel. "You don't use slurs by accident. If you hate all muggleborns then you hate me too Sev! And I refuse to hang out with a two-faced bigot!"

Severus stepped forward, his arm raised, and his wand aloft. Then he froze. His mouth was slightly agape, and his dark eyes were wide as he spun to look behind him.

James Potter pushed his wand into the back of Severus Snape's neck and gave the startled slytherin a nasty grin. "I think the lady has said her piece"

"You!" Severus snarled, only to be silenced as James's wand was jabbed in harder.

Lily wanted to lash out. She wanted to unleash a barrage of spells on Severus and make him feel all the pain she felt that awful afternoon.

She even could if she really wanted to. James would never tell, and it would be their word as head boy and head girl against Severus's.

But Lily Evans was no bully. She might be strict, but should always make the point to hit upwards, never down. Cursing a man who was currently being held at wand would definitely count as punching down.

"Let him go James." She said, suddenly feeling absolutely exhausted. "He should just go." She just wanted this day to be over already.

James nodded. "Go," he said, shoving Severus towards the end of the corridor. "Before I decide to give you detention for harassing girls in the hallways. I'm sure professor McGonagall would be absolutely thrilled to teach you some manners."

Severus stumbled a few steps away, caught himself, and reholstered his wand. He'd seen that look in James Potter's eyes before.

"Fine." He spat over his shoulder as he stormed away. "Enjoy your Gryffindor Golden Boy, Lily. You two deserve each other!"

The corridor was silent for several moments after the slytherin had left.

James turned back to her, a pleased grin on his face, only for it to falter when he caught sight of her.

"What?" Lily asked.

James reached out towards her. "Lily... You're crying."

She reached up and brushed the moisture from her cheeks.

"I am," She told him, "so bloody pissed about that absolute bastard. How dare he!"

James stepped close and pulled her into a hug. "I saw him following you on the map. I was worried I'd walk in on a duel and have to help you hide the body."

"Nearly," she admitted. "And who does he think he is to question my relationships! At least you've never called me a mudblood!" The words seemed to burst out of her, half triade, and half a sob.

James just cradled her to his chest and let her cry it all out.

It was nice. Lily was tearing herself apart, sobbing out years of rage and pain that Severus had drawn back up. Things she had thought she had gotten over already. But throw it at all James just held her. Keeping himself firmly between her and the world, and giving her the pillar of support she needed.

It's been a long time since she felt this safe.

* * *

"Do you have dress robes?" Lily asked she settled down beside James on one of the Gryffindor common room couches.

He shuffled over, letting her cuddle up to him, and shrugged. "Not here, but I do have a set at home that fits. I could have Mom owl them in, if you want?"

"I need a date to one of the Slugclub meetings." She explained.

He wrinkled his nose at that. "The things I do for love."

"They're not that bad!" She laughed, and cuffed him gently on the back of the head.

James shrugged. "I think he's creepy, but I'm happy to keep you entertained. Will there at least be food?"

"Finger foods are generally supplied. He doesn't really do anything that needs cutlery though."

Her boyfriend grinned down at her. "I love finger food!"

"Wear shoes you can dance in." She tacked on after a moment.

James shot upwards. "There's dancing?"

"Yes? There's always been dancing at the Slugclub meetings. Have you never been?"

He laughed at that. "I turned down every offer Slughorn made. And don't worry about the dancing. Dad made sure I had lessons." He ran a warm hand down her side until it settled possessively on her hip where he stroked her with his thumb. "Do I need to fight anyone else for your dance card?"

"Alice and Frank will be going too. We could swap for a dance period that way no one could say you're hugging all my dance slots." Lily offered after a moment's thought. "And I owe a fourth year Hufflepuff a dance 'cause he stepped on my feet last time. He wanted to practice and show off his improvement for me."

She said the last bit with an indulgent giggle.

James couldn't help but laugh too. "So my competition are Frank, and an itsy bitsy fourth year?"

"So it would be a real shame if you decided not to come." She mocked.

He twisted them both around on the couch so he could catch both her hands and her gaze. "I'll come. Can't have the fourth year trying to show me up with my girl." He winked.

* * *

Lily actually loved dancing. Especially the kind of dancing that the wizarding world still considered in fashion. As with all things they were running a few centuries behind. Most of the socially acceptable dances or altered waltzes and the occasional ring dance.

Lily had been quite the wallflower for her first Slugclub meeting. Luckily it had been at the end of her fifth year, so she had been able to use the summer to prepare for the next few.

Surry's community center ran a few dance classes every summer. Mostly they were populated by retired couples and ladies with school-age children looking for some kid free time in their day. Lily had been one of me before teenagers to attend them that year, but that hadn't bothered her in the least.

Of course one of those other teenagers had been Petunia. Their mother had insisted on it when Lily had requested to be signed up. They've done their best to stay as far away from each other as humanly possible. Never had Lily appreciated just her little they looked alike to each other before then.

Still she'd managed to make it through, and picked up several acceptable dance skills for wizarding world formal events. Although if one more slytherin told her she had excellent skills for a mudblood she was going to chuck her punch right in their face.

Frankly Voldemort's public actions had emboldened far too many of her bigoted schoolmates to be very in your face about their ridiculous opinions. She didn't think most purebloods even knew what a fascist was, much less would having a supreme dictator tended to do the countries.

Modern wizarding Britain was not Rome, and Voldemort was no Caesar reborn. No matter how much her green and silver classmates like to draw comparisons.

"You're frowning." James said as he slid up beside her with another cup of punch.

She took the glass, and shot him a grateful smile. "I was thinking about politics."

"Yuck." He gave an exaggerated shiver. "Old people conversation topics. Forget about all that for tonight, drink your punch, and then we'll head back into the fray." Bastard out to the packed dance floor with his half full glass.

Not that there were so many people at this meeting. No, the floor was packed by the younger witches and wizards because Slughorn had allowed a band to play modern music for once. the younger guests had flocked to the dance floor to dance to some early 20th century composers and a bit of smooth jazz.

Sometimes Lily thought she could give the older teachers quite the fright. It'd be quite simple really she'd just need to hide several record players in the great Hall and enchant them to play Elvis. Then she'd realize exactly how much like her boyfriend she was thinking and about never bring the topic up with James.

The Marauder in question hardly needed the encouragement. He was bad enough already.

"All right." Lily said, passing her empty punch glass over to a waiter, and gesturing to the dance floor. "We'll step in on the next Jazz number. I’ve seen you waltz Potter, now show me how you swing."

* * *

The older you got the faster it seemed that time went. That was just a simple fact of life that Lily had come to realize. as a child waiting a whole week for the weekend seemed like an eon. Then by the time you hit double digits you started being startled at just how quickly a week seems to pass.

Now as a woman grown, by wizarding standards anyways, Lily was putting on her formal uniform that ridiculous pointed hat for her final leaving feast. It was, she had come to realize, the end of an era for her. She already had a paid Ministry internship lined up for the next month. By wizarding standards she was graduated. She only needed her NEWTs results to arrive, and should be ready to enter the workforce.

Where had all of the time gone?

Felt like only months since she'd first stepped onto that Scarlet steam engine, and yet here they all were.

She didn't feel ready. Now that she was Lily Evans, Hogwarts graduate, but inside she didn't feel any different from the start of the year.

"I thought I'd feel more grown up by now." She mused out loud.

Peter nodded and Sirius gave a hearty chuckle. Remus just shrugged and then smiled across the table at her.

"I don't think any adult ever really feels fully prepared for such a major change in their life. My parents both told me they felt terrified when they graduated." The werewolf added after a moment.

Sirius let out another barking laugh. "I'm excited!" He said. "James and I made it into the same auror training class!"

"If you two made the required NEWTs." Remus pointed out dryly.

James reached across the table to give Sirius's shoulder a firm pat. "Don't worry about it. With all the work Remus and Lils put into us I'm sure we'll have done decently."

"Yeah!" Peter chimed in.

Sirius perked up at that. His gray eyes twinkled madly. "Plus we're great! The aurors would be pleased to have us I'm sure. There's no way training can be any worse than quidditch boot camp."

"Hopefully." James said, sounding a little less sure than his friend.

It seemed to Lily like everything was going to work out now. The 'war' with Voldemort notwithstanding, Remus had been offered a full-time role at a shop near his parents house. Apparently he worked there during the holidays and the aging couple who ran it had appreciated all his help with the heavy lifting. It sounded like good entry level work to Lily. Plus he’d be living at home, which was already set up for his furry little problem.

Peter had apparently picked up work with a family friend. He's been a little shy about it, but she hadn't pushed him either. As much as Lily liked Peter she was always worried about stepping on the shy boys boundaries. Unlike James or serious he wasn't likely to tell you when you upset him. She worried constantly about pushing him too far.

She thought he needed a half decent confidence boost. She hoped he found it soon.

James and Sirius were going in for the arours program. There have been a lot of openings recently. Mostly due to losses and medical retirements to discuss with the death eaters. She wasn't sure she wanted her boils going toe to toe with them, but she could also appreciate there's nowhere else her silly gryffindors would want to be then on the front lines.

her internship was with the experimental terms division of the ministry. Flitwick's recommendation had gotten her accepted despite her blood status. So long as she managed to pull an outstanding on her charms NEWT. Not that she was worried about that! Charms was her best subject after all.

"Will be on opposite sides of the ministry" she reminded James. "So if you need someone to bother at lunch you might need to make it Sirius." She teased.

He winked at her. "We'll see. I'm sure schedules could be arranged if we tried hard enough. But actually I was thinking we could maybe instead just spend supper and breakfast together."

"That would be a lot of travel, if we were doing that every day, and my house isn't hooked up to the floo." She pointed out.

James nodded at that. "True, but you see my family has this nice cottage and Godric's Hollow with an active floo connection and two bedrooms. I was wondering if you wanted to room with me?"

"Oh..." Lily said.

That was significantly more serious than then she had thought that he currently wanted. Also though it wasn't a complete surprise. She’d known that several of the more serious couples would be marrying right out of Hogwarts. The wizarding world considered being of age to be a mix of hitting seventeen and passing exams. Lily and James had both completed their owls and hit their seventeenth birthdays already. As far as wizarding Britain was concerned they were more than ready for adulthood.

No one would blink an eye if the two of them moved in together. Except of course for Petunia...

James was sitting there, watching her with bated breath, and his heart in those warm brown eyes of his.

Oh, he  _ loved _ her. She'd known that, but this was proof. Real tangible proof that James Potter wanted a life with Lily Evans.

"All you have to do is say yes." He whispered to her after another moment of silence. He was starting to look a little nervous.

The rest of the seventh years sitting nearby had fallen silent. They were whispering among each other and watching her closely.

Of course James had to do this at the leaving feast.

"I would love to move in with you." She said at last.

The whole table exploded with excitement. Serious hauler and reached over the table to grasp James shoulder. Remus was laughing and smiling wide while congratulating them. Peter was shooting them both thumbs ups.

On Lily’s other side Alice and Frank were babbling their congratulations as well. Moving out from there was a wave of hollers and hoots from the busy bodies that made up the seventh year gryffindors.

Lily only had a moment to take all that in, because the moment she said yes James had lept up, and reached for her.

He pulled her close, sliding his body against hers, and catching her in a soft slow kiss. It was deep and full of molten heat. It was the kind of kiss that filled her stomach with butterflies and her bones with warmth.

Right up until the sharp sound of a throat clearing broke them apart.

"Mr Potter, that is not publicly appropriate behavior." Professor McGonagall said tartly.

James glanced over at her, then shrugged. "Lily agreed to move in with me professor!"

"Well, congratulations are in order now. I'm happy for you too." She said, smiling at Lily. "Still, please refrain from such public displays of affection in the middle of the Great Hall. It's not too late for me to take points from you Potter." She warned him.

James took that warning with the grace of someone who spent far too much time in detention. "We'll keep it out of the great Hall then professor!"

"See that you do." McGonagall sighed.

Lily took the time they were talking to detangle herself from James and shove him back onto the bench.

"You're blushing!" He pointed out once McGonagall had left and Lily had settled back beside him.

She rolled her eyes. "Get used to it. I imagine it'll be happening a lot more often while we're living together."

"Yeah," James gave a pleased sigh at that thought. "I'm looking forward to it."

Really caught his hand in hers and held it up to her cheek. "Yeah, me too."


End file.
